Destiny is ours
by KimMcCloud
Summary: YAOI DMCG pairing. FINALLY! IT'S UPDATED! ! !
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! This a yoai fanfic, about DM and CG. And for your F.Y.I. it's my first time doing a story about them.  
  
Speed Demon: *Reading the second part of the story* Oh hell yeah! This story is coming GOOD!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Comprende?  
  
The only thing I own in this story is ONE character. You'll find her soon.  
  
Speed Demon: Okay, okay! Can we go one with the story?  
  
Just shut up Speed! You're on the second chapter! Numnuts.  
  
Speed Demon: *Sweat Drops* Mah bad. -____-.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Why do we have to be different?  
  
~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~  
  
Why does this have to happen? If you want to know what I'm talking about, here it is. My kind, the warriors, are in a war against the spell casters.  
  
To be honest, spell-casters are the ones that are racist. They truly despise many of the other race of monsters. The only race they like are themselves and the fairies. They mostly admire sorcery and other magic stuff.  
  
Us warriors, are nothing like them. We respect every race. We are in this war because the spell casters haven't been fair to other races.  
  
I hate to say this but, I do like someone who's a spell caster. His name is Dark Magician.  
  
Unlike everyone else, I don't see him for looks, bit with love, lust and passionate things.  
  
*Explosion is heard*  
  
Oh no. Was is starting again. I could just hear the sound of destruction outside.  
  
I wish Dark could feel the way I do. And he could try to stop this madness.  
  
Why are we different? If this keeps up, I'll never have a golden opportunity to see you, me beloved magician.  
  
~ ~ ~Dark's POV~ ~ ~  
  
I stood on a mountain top, watching spell-casters fight against warriors. To be completely honest, my kind started this war. The one who started it was my future bride, the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
You can say she's an anti-warrior type person. My father, the Dark Sage, chose this apprentice of mine to be my fiancé. I tried rejecting to him but he refused to listen.  
  
My heart is actually set on a warrior, Celtic Guardian.  
  
My future wife thinks I dream of her. Hah! I dream of Celtic everyday. I would always wonder, how would it be if each race would just get along.  
  
Celtic, I wish this would never happen; so you and I could be together. I love you.  
  
*Suddenly, a ray of light was approaching Dark*  
  
Oh no! Something's coming at me! I've got to. . .  
  
KRACKA BOOM!!  
  
*Everything goes black*  
  
~ ~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, at the spell-caster's castles, message has been received about Dark Magician's injury.  
  
"No! Dark has been wounded badly!" exclaimed Neo the Magical Swordsman.  
  
Just then, Dark Magician Girl comes in with a worried look on her face. "Oh! My Darky needs me!"  
  
"Don't worry girl! Ancient Elf, Black Paladin and Maha Valio will bring him back here." Magician of Black Chaos said harshly. He has no care for the Dark Magician Girl also.  
  
"So! I don't care! You're the greatest magician! Teleport me to my love!" DMG glared at Chaos.  
  
He just leaned on the stone wall with his arms folded and he responded, "Sorry, no."  
  
"Fine! Be like that!" DMG yelled as she left the main room.  
  
Soon, DMG went to another room. Where the Witch of Dark Destruction is. [1]  
  
The room looked extremely fancy, The Witch was lying down on one of those resting beds, and it was golden color. And up above her were red curtains. She was lying down while drinking a goblet of wine. She was relaxed peacefully until the Dark Magician Girl came in.  
  
"Artemis! You're the greatest witch! You could use your powerful magic to transport me to my Darky!" DMG said as she ran up to her.  
  
"Yes. . .But why should I, mortal?" Artemis said dully.  
  
DMG tried to answer that question. "Well. . .because. . . I need you to. I can't fly a ship! I don't know how to drive! Your boyfriend, Chaos Mage won't help me! Or you could tell him to teleport me because you have sex with him 24/7!"  
  
Artemis moves her head but eyes still on the Dark Magician Girl. "It take much energy to transport a body as Bloated as yours! I cannot be bothered!"  
  
But DMG wasn't going to give up easily. "Please! I beg you! I need to be with MY Darky!"  
  
Artemis sat up from her resting place and looks away at a window. "How amusing. And next, doubtless, you shall try threatening me. If I do this for you, there will, of course, be a price."  
  
DMG didn't care. So she answered without question. "Name it! Anything!"  
  
And so all Artemis did was just swooshed her right arm behind her and. . .  
  
POOF!!  
  
DMG disappeared to her future husband.  
  
When she vanished, Artemis said a few more things. "Rash words mortal wench. . .And later you shall deeply regret them! Oh yes. . .yes indeed."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well how was that? Hope ya'll liked or even better, LOVED it. Chapter two will come up pretty soon.  
  
Speed Demon: In this first chapter, I don't know what sickens me, The way Dark Magician Girl giggles or beg.  
  
Here are some of the things you all need to know about.  
  
[1] Witch of Dark Destruction is my character. She'll be acting different compared to my other story. On here they call her Artemis too. And here's a little thing to say. I the future, she'll help Celtic and the other warriors. And Chaos might help to.  
  
And can I ask all you yaoi fans a favor? Can you please give me any other spell-caster name or any warrior name, just incase I forget some of them.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Love between an elf and a mage

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Speed Demon: On the next chapter, ya'll won't see anymore 'disclaimers'.  
  
Which is GOOD! And here's some announcements:  
  
I, the author of this story advise anyone who's not use to reading rated 'R' stories, should not read this. Oh, who am I kidding, read it if you want. I'm just saying this chapter will be rated 'R' and soon other chapters.  
  
Speed Demon: Hell yeah! ^______^!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Love between an elf and a mage  
  
~ ~ ~ Authoress' POV~ ~ ~  
  
Dark found himself in a peaceful meadow. The steady wind was blowing softly through his face. This is how life should be to him.  
  
Just then, someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Dark turned around and saw an elf with greenish blonde hair, orange feline-like eyes and brown tattoos on his face.  
  
"Celtic Guardian?" Dark questioned at the warrior.  
  
The elf nodded as he wrapped his arms around the magician's waist and pulled his body closer to his. Dark couldn't believe what was happening; he knew this had to be a dream. If this was real, the spell-casters and the warriors would be extremely shocked, especially his fiancé.  
  
"Just to let you know, this is not real." Celtic said softly as he stroked Dark's cheek.  
  
"I don't want to wake up." Dark whispered.  
  
But too late, everything turned dark as He opened his eyes. He was back at the spell-caster's castle. He noticed he was laying down on a soft bed. He had a few bandages on and a few burnt parts on his arms. He didn't even had his regular clothing on, only his purple pants.  
  
Suddenly, a female with blonde spiky hair comes in. And we know who it is.  
  
"DMG?" Dark said weakly.  
  
The Dark Magician Girl got a nearby chair and sat next to him. "Oh Dark, are you feeling okay?" she said softly and brushed Dark's purple bangs away with her hand.  
  
Dark nodded and stared blank at the ceiling. DMG rested her head on Dark's chest and sighed deeply. "Don't worry; we'll make those bastards pay for this."  
  
Dark sighed and then a couple of moments, and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~  
  
Well, now that part of the explosion is over, but this doesn't mean everything is really over. This is the kind of hell those spell-casters put us to. But I'm sure there are other spell-casters who wish this would come to an end. I sat on a chair thinking, about if the Dark Magician is fighting in this war too. I mean, he is one of the powerful magic monsters there. If he is, nothing can stop me from loving him. If he ever found out about my feelings towards him, I'm sure he'll know about true love.  
  
He's too perfect for others. The only thing that worries me is his soon-to- be wife. Does he love her? That's my ultimate question in my entire life.  
  
I kept thinking of Dark, until someone other warriors come in the room where I'm in. They were my friends. Gaia the Fierce Knight, Deuchar Twin Swords[1], Jack's Knight, Karbonala Warrior, Flame Swordsman and Giltia the D. Knight. They are the only warrior type friends I have that understands my feelings towards Dark. I can always call them trustworthy.  
  
"Celtic, what's wrong? Still can't get that magician out of your head?" Gaia asked as he sat down on a nearby chair.  
  
"Yeah Celtic, could you actually tell us, how strong are your feelings towards this spell-caster?" Deuchar asked curiously.  
  
I looked at all of them, I know they know I love Dark, but they mostly want to know why I'm so obsessed with Dark.  
  
"I don't know. Something keeps telling me that Dark loves me. Is my conscious actually lying?" I said to my friends calmly.  
  
"You could tell him that you love him, that's if we'll ever get out of this hell." Giltia said.  
  
"You know what guys, it would be great if one of the spell-casters would help us." Flame Swordsman said as he polished his sword carefully.  
  
Gaia looked at him and said, "Like that would ever happen."  
  
~ ~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, at the spell-caster's castle, Artemis, who's the Witch of Dark Destruction, stayed all by herself in a room, thinking, about what will happen if the spell-casters manage to defeat the warriors or other allies to them. Of course she likes destruction, but it will be no fun if all races were gone.  
  
"That settles it, this damn thing has to stop." She said so herself.  
  
Later, the Magician of Black Chaos comes in. "Why are you in here by yourself?" he asked Artemis, who sat cross-legged in a couch.  
  
"Oh, all this war shit just has me all stressed." She replied.  
  
Chaos walked up closer to her with a grin on his face. "So what do you have in mind?"  
  
Artemis just smirked back at the magician and answered, "I was thinking all this has to stop."  
  
Chaos stopped dead and just stared at the witch. "But, what will happen if the rest of the spell-casters found out?"  
  
"So, I'm not scared of them. Of course, I'm the greatest witch."  
  
Chaos gave a weak smile and shook his head.  
  
"And there's another thing, Dark Magician seems to be acting weird."  
  
Chaos looked at her again. "What do you mean?"  
  
Artemis stood up from her sitting placed and stood in front of Chaos. "What I mean is I have a feeling Dark is in love with one of the warriors, what was his name again, oh, Celtic Guardian."  
  
"What? But, why would Dark love a warrior when the Dark Magician Girl is going to be his wife?" Chaos questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it would be best if you and I would help the warriors, you know, to try and get Dark and Celtic together." She said and smiled.  
  
"How do you know its Celtic Guardian that Dark likes so much?"  
  
"I could read his thoughts. I could see he so badly want to kiss or hold him. Or he just wants to fuck around with him."  
  
Chaos stood quiet for a moment and thought about all the thing Artemis had told him.  
  
"And Chaos, I would be very pleased if you would help me. I would like a magician as powerful as you to help me."  
  
Chaos stared at her blood red eyes and grinned again, he had a thing already planned in his mind after he realized he was alone with her. "Okay, but in one condition. . ."  
  
"What's the condition?" the witch asked.  
  
Chaos looked around the room. He felt disappointed that there was no mattress around here. Soon his eyes were staring at the futon. Artemis looked at him for a second and realized what he wants. She gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Oh okay."  
  
~ ~ ~Dark's POV~ ~ ~  
  
Oh Ra! Why did I have to do this? I just finished healing and I'm already in bed with DMG. I'm tired of her kissing my ass. I didn't even say 'harder'. Every time I kiss her, she starts screaming like mad.  
  
"Dark. . .harder. . .harder. . .yes. . .that's it!" she said while breathing hardly.  
  
She's all nude while I'm still in my pants. But sooner or later she's going to try and remove them! I don't want to do this with her! I want to do this with Celtic! It's him I want to do this with!  
  
Later  
  
Finally! DMG is sleeping and I could get out of this dark room. I get off of her sleeping body and dress up in my regular outfit.  
  
Then I get out so I could take a nice walk around the castle. How much I wish Celtic was right by my side."  
  
~ ~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~ ~  
  
"Chaos? When are we going?" Artemis asked as she was breathing really hard.  
  
"After this. . ." Chaos said seductively as he pulled her back down to him.  
  
Chaos began kissing her everywhere while Artemis's hands were exploring his body. First, she started on his abs then to his chest. She scratched he throat and licked his jaw bone. Chaos groaned because he was enjoying this. The female spell-caster gently moved her hands down Chaos's back. Chaos grin grew wider when he felt her touch going down. Artemis then heard a growl in his throat when she ran her slender fingers across his crotch.  
  
After that, her hand went back up to cup his chin. Chaos's face showed disappointment. When Artemis realized that, she moved herself on Chaos's body to kiss him then fiddle with his long, yet spiked, hair.  
  
"Shhh. . ." she said soothingly.  
  
Chaos looked at her straight in the eye. "Don't be disappointed, I'd probably end up falling asleep if I did it again." She giggled.  
  
Chaos chuckled and spoke, "I was just hoping you didn't fall asleep. . .so are we going?"  
  
Artemis thought for a moment about that then made up her mind. "You know what, I guess we could go tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Chaos said as they went back to what they were doing.  
  
~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~  
  
"So you think that will ever happen? Some spell-casters might help us?" I asked Flame Swordsman.  
  
"Maybe. . .because some of them don't like war." He replied.  
  
Deuchar Twin Swords sat next to me and smiled. "Don't worry. I got a feeling that Dark Magician loves you back."  
  
"Guys, who's turn to do dishes?" Gaia asked.  
  
Most of them, including me said, "I don't know."  
  
"Alright, let's settle this with a game of Janken." Giltia the D. Knight said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Bring it on! I'm a rock, paper, and scissors master!" Gaia said as he brought his fist out.  
  
"Janken? And what the hell is that?" Deuchar asked.  
  
Gaia stared at him in a weird way. "Gee man, you didn't really have a childhood did you?"  
  
"I pursue strength! I do not have time for your trivial . . .!"  
  
"It's a game Deuchar. Scissors is beat by rock, rock is beat by paper and paper by scissors." Flame Swordsman explained as he showed the hand symbols for the game.  
  
"Hmm. . .pitifully simple" Deuchar said.  
  
"So are ya ready to get beat?" Gaia asked as he smirked at Deuchar.  
  
"Try me." He said back.  
  
"Oh, never played before and he's already cocky!"  
  
I chuckled at what Gaia said. I don't need to do the dishes because they know about all my thoughts about Dark and they think it's special.  
  
I hope this war could come to and end Dark.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[1] Deuchar Twin Swords: Okay, you might know this guy, he's called the Knight of Twin Swords in the English version. I just thought it'd be best if I use his Japanese name.  
  
[2] And you guys know what Janken is huh?  
  
Speed Demon: Yeah! I'm a master of that game myself!  
  
All play you it.  
  
Speed Demon: Bring it on!"  
  
Anyone wanna play? Join us! ^^  
  
Well review you guys! Idea's a welcomed. Flames are not allowed, hope you know that. 


	3. Meeting the stronget warrior

Finally I updated! I was just so busy! Seeing plenty of movies, going to the San Diego Zoo, shopping malls, and more. But at least I was able to make this next chapter.  
  
Speed Demon: The Hulk was boring! I like the comics better! Pirates of the Caribbean was great!  
  
I just WUV the way Orlando Bloom swashbuckles his way too my heart! ^^ *Hearts everywhere*  
  
Speed Demon: Look! We did our promise! No more disclaimer! So far we'd like to thank you all for thinking Artemis is cool! So do we! I even talk to her sometimes.  
  
Well how's this yoai fic coming ya'll? CG/DM pairings are such a great story huh?  
  
Speed Demon: Okay let's read.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Meeting the strongest warrior  
  
~ ~ ~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Artemis was the first to wake. Last night, she and Chaos slept on the futon using the couch's cover sheets. She got herself out of Chaos's arms and got off the futon. She dressed herself in her regular dueling clothing; then brushed her black, yet ruffled, hair. Suddenly, she heard Chaos yawned and stretched his arms. His eyes soon met up with hers. "Good Morning." He said in his no care tone voice.  
  
Artemis gave him a smug look. "Looks like you've enjoyed yourself last night."  
  
"I always do, especially with you." Chaos said seductively as he got up and dressed too. After he finished, he made his way to the female spell-caster and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around the blue-skinned man's neck. Chaos placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you." And he gave her a soft passionate kiss.  
  
Telepathically Artemis replied, 'I love you too.'  
  
The mage then tried moving his tongue inside the witch's mouth. His tongue began to explore her entire mouth.  
  
As their lips were still on eachother, Chaos moved his leather covered hands up and down roughly on Artemis's body. Chaos then removed his lips off of hers so they could catch their breath.  
  
"Chaos, I think we should be going now." Artemis said looking dead serious.  
  
Chaos un-snaked his arms and followed Artemis out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~Dark's POV~ ~ ~  
  
Sometimes I feel like I never get my privacy. It's because Dark Magician Girl won't leave me alone! Why can't she be like Magician of Faith. Faith use to be my fiancé, but when she realized I love Celtic Guardian, she left me alone and promised not to tell anyone. I guess she knows about true love now.  
  
"Darky! Some of the spell-casters have wounded ten warriors! Isn't it great?!" DMG squealed happily as she squeezed me tightly.  
  
"Yeah sure, whatever." I replied.  
  
That's it! Tonight, after I finish having my 'naughty' with this bitch, I'll go find Celtic! [1]  
  
~ ~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Last night, I had a great dream! It was about Dark Magician sneaking away from Dark Magician Girl and Came to me. [2]  
  
Everytime I have dreams like this, I always wish it would come true.  
  
Suddenly, someone snaps fingers in front of my face to get me back into reality.  
  
"Celtic, are you okay?"  
  
I looked up and saw Deuchar Twin Swords in front of me.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay."  
  
"You know Celtic, you've been having that dreamy smile all day long? What happened?" the dark looking warrior asked me.  
  
"No Deuchar, I can't say."  
  
"Oh well, I understand. Just to let you know, I could help you try to wind that Dark Magician's love. I just find it very sweet." Deuchar said.  
  
"You will? Gee, thanks." I said and smiled at my warrior friend.  
  
"Well I better go now, my father's probably wondering where I am." And so he left.  
  
I don't seem to remember my family. Deuchar's parents are Karbonala Warrior and the Unfriendly Amazon. I heard The Protector of the Throne has a son, I think it's Black Luster Soldier. I think Dark Sage is Dark's grandfather.  
  
~ ~ ~Authoress' POV ~ ~ ~  
  
"Artemis, are you so sure about this?"  
  
"Positive Chaos, positive."  
  
"May we ask what are two spell-casters like you two doing here at our place?" asked a Commander Trooper.  
  
Chaos just stood quietly next to Artemis.  
  
Artemis began to speak. "You see, the Magician of Black Chaos and I, the Witch of Dark Destruction, wishes to see your leader."  
  
"You mean to say you would like to pay a visit to the Black Luster Soldier?" asked a Giltia the D. Knight.  
  
"Of course, if he's the leader.We have things to discuss with him." Chaos said as he folded his arms.  
  
"And we promise, we will do no harm to him, he's two hundred more powerful than us." Artemis smiled sweetly.  
  
"Why would spell-casters even come to our castle? I thought they would never." Commander said to the spell-casters.  
  
"Don't believe that. Some of us just wants this war of hell to stop. And there are some who wish to meet you, for example, us" Chaos said.  
  
"Very well, Black Luster Soldier is in the second to the largest tower over there madam. Shall we escort you to there?" Gitlia said politely.  
  
Artemis smiled at the warrior. "Oh no thank you. I'm sure we could manage." Chaos and Artemis kicked off into the air and started flying.  
  
Commander Trooper and Giltian the D. Knight just stood still wide-eyed.  
  
In the air.  
  
"You know Chaos, Dark Magician Girl is wrong. Warriors are so proper. Those two back there were like gentlemens."  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
Soon the two actually went through a window but were in the wrong room. "Were to now Artemis?"  
  
"Over there." She pointed where a Kanan the Swordmistress and a Beautiful Headhuntress were guarding a door.  
  
Chaos and Artemis went up to them.  
  
"Spell-casters?! In the warrior castle?!" Kanan exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please calm down. We've gotten permission to come here. We would like to talk with the Black Luster Soldier." Chaos said.  
  
"Okay, you go inside."  
  
And so Chaos and Artemis headed inside the room. The room was extremely huge. Pretty fancy too. And there's even a water fountain inside.  
  
"Who's there?" Came a voice.  
  
Chaos and Artemis saw a warrior at his desk. He looks very powerful. With all his gold jagged armor along with his long fire red hair.  
  
"Um, are you Black Luster Soldier?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes, and you two are spell-caster, what brings you here?"  
  
"You see, Magician of Black Chaos and I are here to say we want to help you." Artemis smiled.  
  
"I don't know if I could trust you two. We haven't had dealing with spell- casters in a long time." Luster said as he sat cross-legged on his chair.  
  
"We want to help because we are tired of seeing war. Why can't we just get along?" Chaos said as he sat down on the nearest chair.  
  
"Hmmm. What can you two do to actually help us?" Luster asked and rubbed his chin.  
  
Artemis sat next to Chaos. "I'm sure we could blab out on some information on what the spell-casters will do next."  
  
Luster thought for a moment about that statement.  
  
"And some of us wish we could just get along, take Dark Magician for example. He doesn't want any of this." Artemis said.  
  
"Dark Magician? I thought he was fighting along?" Luster asked getting interested in the subject.  
  
"Oh no, we found out he seems to have feelings towards one of your kind." Chaos said while placing an arm over Artemis.  
  
Luster sat up on his chair. "Who?"  
  
"Um I don't think we should tell, it might upset the guy."  
  
"Okay, so you want to help us? If a say yes, will you keep your word on not hurting any warrior or others that are our kind?" Luster questioned the two spell-casters.  
  
"Of course we will. And it's because we hate that DMG bitch." Chaos answered.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl? The one who actually started this?"  
  
Artemis and Chaos nodded.  
  
"Okay, we have a deal." Luster said as he wrote something down.  
  
"Great! We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Chaos and Artemis started to leave Luster's room. "So Artemis, what are we going do now?" Chaos asked.  
  
"I don't know? Your choice."  
  
He gave her a smug look and she gave him the smile when people are like again?  
  
When they left, Luster looked out the window. "I was right. Spell-casters are always thinking of sex 24/7."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Nothing important to say just review.  
  
Speed Demon: Pretty long huh? 


	4. Dark's Plan

Wouldn't you know, we're almost going back to school! *Has gloomy look on face*  
  
Speed Demon: Tell me about it. The school you go to is very boring. I liked Jean Farb Middle School better. It's clean, they give you a good schedule, they play music on Fridays at lunch, there can even be a non-uniform day.  
  
Yeah. I missed everything and everyone back there. The school I go to now is too ghetto! And it's always a gloomy day! Nothing fun to do!  
  
Speed Demon: Well, at school I'm sure you'll get more ideas for your stories.  
  
Okay, let's get on with this next chapter everyone's been waiting for.  
  
Speed Demon: Don't forget, R&R.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Dark's Plan  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~ ~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~ ~  
  
Once back at the spell-caster's castle, Chaos brought Artemis to his room. Once inside, Chaos locked the door to make sure no one would bother them. After locking his door, he quickly turned to face the female spell- caster. Next he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sure this time it'll get comfortable."  
  
Artemis gave him a smile, making her look sinister. Chaos placed his hand on her pale cheek ; grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. She groaned in his mouth and slowly returned the kiss.  
  
Chaos removed his lips and walked over to his bed with Artemis. He crawled onto his bed as Artemis followed. Artemis leaned on the mage and placed a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back while his hands were caressing her face.  
  
Artemis's hands were busy removing Chaos's clothes. She first removed that one odd headdress he wore most of the time and just tossed it on the floor. Then her hands went to work on removing his clothes that has plenty of buckles.  
  
Finally, she managed to remove his top part then started with his pants. Her fingers slipped inside, then she tried to pull it down. When she got it removed, she just tossed it on the floor where it joined the other clothing materials.  
  
Chaos now lie completely naked as it was his turn to remove the other spell- caster's clothing. Artemis now was under Chaos's blue body. It didn't take him long to remove her clothes since it didn't have much like his did. When he was trying to remove her leather tight pants, she squirmed under Chaos's body to get them removed. Once finished, Artemis grabbed Chaos's neck and kissed him. His hands began to rub hardly on her profile; then his hands moved roughly in her black straight hair.  
  
Artemis pulled his head closer to hers; she licked his face from his chin to forehead. Chaos started to kiss her everywhere hungrily, like he was trying to eat her skin away. She began to moan with delight because she was truly enjoying this. Chaos started kissing her neck and continued going down; and licked both her breasts.  
  
Chaos then moved himself back up to kiss Artemis again. She ran her hands up to Chaos's chest and began caressing his face. Chaos pressed his hips harder on to hers when her tongue had entered his mouth. When she stopped, Chaos looked at her straight in the eye. "You know, for a Grecian Goddess, your good at this." He said as his voice was sounding almost evil. She giggled at the way his voice sounded. "How many times have you said that?"  
  
Chaos chuckled at her question. "A lot, I don't know." And he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
Suddenly, someone unlocked the door. "Chaos?" Came a voice.  
  
Chaos looked up and saw. . .  
  
"Dark! What the hell are you doing here?!" he snapped.  
  
"Sorry! I just came to ask you, please, don't tell anyone where I'll be going." Dark Magician said as he quickly went behind the door.  
  
"Okay, Okay!! Just get the fuck out of here!" Chaos said angrily because they were disturbed.  
  
"I'll be going off to see someone okay?" Dark said, making sure Chaos understands him.  
  
"Whatever! Just GO!!" Chaos exclaimed.  
  
Dark quickly left, and Chaos waved his hand to lock the door again.  
  
"Curious. . ." Artemis said quietly. Chaos looked at her for a moment. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her face slowly.  
  
"Dark is going to pay someone a visit. . .but who?" she said to herself.  
  
Chaos thought for a moment about what she said. "I think I know. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~Dark's POV~ ~ ~  
  
I hope Chaos doesn't tell anyone, except for Artemis. They are the only two spell-casters I can trust. Everyone else, don't seem to know on what I want.  
  
I can't wait 'till I get over to the warrior's castle and finally see Celtic. I waited to long and this could be my only chance. It's a good thing I took a shower too. I had to get rid of that Dark Magician Girl's essence off of me; because I just finished kissing her ass.  
  
I can't wait to get to my destination. I'm sure no one will see me. I'm finally going to get away from that bitch! I'll be seeing the one elf I have dreamed of seeing. For real, no more fake visions anymore.  
  
I want a relation ship with Celtic and it's going to be kind of like Chaos's and Artemis. Nothing ever come in between them.  
  
Celtic, get ready, I'm on my way!  
  
~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~  
  
What's this strange feeling I've been having? It's as if someone's going to come here tonight. I've been having this feeling for two days now.  
  
"Celtic? What's wrong with you?" Deuchar asked me.  
  
"Nothing, I'm alright." I answered.  
  
"But it looks like your not. You barely had enough sleep and you haven't eaten anything all day."  
  
I would love to tell him what I'm feeling, but I can't. I don't want the others to be too protecting on me. "Please Deuchar, I'll be okay." And so I went into my room so I wouldn't be bothered too much.  
  
I try to get the thought of someone who might be coming over here, and try to focus on something else, like, Dark Magician.  
  
I wish it was him who would be coming over. Well, I hope I'll be safe tonight.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
How was that people? A friend of mine helped me with it.  
  
Speed Demon: I liked or even better, LOVED it!! This'll be one of my favorite chapters!  
  
Okay, if you liked this chapter, click the review button now! ^_________^!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Love1

Hi! I was able to this chapter. I just have to get ready because schools is getting REALLY close.  
  
Speed Demon: Hey, at least you'll get some ideas. We did this chap while at the Paris Hotel at Las Vegas! Oh and we have an old friend who's back.  
  
Shadow Wizard: HIYA!!! I'm back!!  
  
Speed Demon: Start clapping, he's the one who gave the ideas for this chapter.  
  
Okay, just give him three brownie points everyone.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Love #1  
  
~&~&~&~&Authoress' POV~&~&~&~&  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Chaos! Where's MY Dark Magician?!" DMG snapped.  
  
"Why is it that you are always asking me to know where Dark is?" Chaos asked angrily.  
  
Dark Magician Girl glared at the blue-skinned mage. "Duh, Dark always trusts you!"  
  
Chaos ignored her and just walks his way out of the castle, mumbling and cursing as he walked out.  
  
DMG walked up to a Musician King.  
  
"Hey, do you know where Dark Magician took off to?"  
  
The Musician King started to sing, "Sorry babe, but he aint' here, not now, so go out and howl!"  
  
DMG's face turned pink. "You fool! Your singing is AWFUL!!"  
  
"I could get you to your love. . ." came a voice.  
  
DMG turned around to see Artemis smiling while leaning on the wall with her arms folded.  
  
"But. . ." she continued, "For a price."  
  
DMG's face turned into furious Fuchsia. "You witch! I'll kill you for that! What do you want from me?!"  
  
Artemis rolled her eyes while still smiling. "Oh never mind, forget my stupid offer."  
  
~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~  
  
I'm in my room, all by myself. Doing nothing but laying down on my bed and being quiet.  
  
I still can't get the thought that someone might come over, like in 3 minutes. So far I haven't been bothered, it's because I just locked my own door.  
  
I kept yawning but I tried to stay awake to make sure my concisions was either wrong or right.  
  
~ ~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~ ~  
  
Celtic still laid quietly on his bed while staring at the ceiling.  
  
Suddenly, the warrior just heard something from outside his window. He got off his bed quietly to investigate that strange noise from the window. Just then, all his lights in his room just went out. 'What happened?!' Celtic thought as he began to feel a bit frightened.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a figure coming through his window. The elf just stood quietly; thinking whether he should call for help or just stay still. The dark figure walked up to Celtic. "Who are you?" Celtic asked, sounding a bit terrified.  
  
One candle light lights up and revealed the stranger's face. Long purple hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
'Dark Magician?! It can't be! Are my eyes cheating me?' Celtic thought as he can't believe the one man he had his heart on is just right in front of him.  
  
"Celtic. . ." the dark mage started to speak as the warrior began to listen carefully.  
  
"I've always wanted to see you. But I never got to. It's because of this war our sides has been having. And your probably wondering why I am here."  
  
Celtic, in reply, nodded his head slowly.  
  
In a flash, Dark quickly wrapped his arm around the warrior and kissed him passionately. Celtic's eyes widened after Dark removed his lips off of him. "I. . .love. . .you."  
  
Celtic started blushing as he doesn't know what to say. But he had to tell the magician the truth about his feelings for him. "I love you too."  
  
Dark couldn't believe what he heard. The warrior he loves, loves him back. Dark felt like a kid, who's dream came true. And with that he kissed Celtic again.  
  
Celtic started to return all of Dark's kisses. Dark started to kiss Celtics neck and sucking it hardly. Celtic began moaning at what the wizard was doing to him. He was kissing him hungrily. 'So this is what it must feel like to have a relationship like Chaos and Artemis.' Dark thought as he continued kissing his lover.  
  
Celtic began thinking that this is the most happiest day or night, in his entire life.  
  
But Celtic knew, that Dark couldn't stay here too long. What if the other warriors find out that a spell caster came here without permission. Celtic didn't want Dark to go but he had to let him.  
  
"You can't stay here too long." He said quietly.  
  
Dark looked up at the elf. "But I can't leave you, I don't want to go back. Not now."  
  
Celtic smiled at the purple haired mage. "Than do you have a plan?"  
  
Dark thought for a moment. If he wanted to see Celtic again, he has to think of something. His face lit up as he thought of something. "Tomorrow night, meet me at the Old Black Wilderness, you know where that is do you?"  
  
Celtic nodded as Dark smiled. Before Dark could leave, he gave Celtic one more kiss. "Bye."  
  
Dark flew out the window and headed back to the spell-caster castle.  
  
~ ~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~ ~  
  
I flopped down on my bed and sighed softly. This was the best night. I placed a finger on my lips where Dark had kissed me.  
  
I can't wait to see him tomorrow night.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Everyone: *Clapping for Shadow Wizard*  
  
Shadow Wizard: Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!!  
  
Speed Demon: All right reviewers! Hit the review button! 


	6. Love2

HOWDY!! Sorry for the delay on our story. Just think how much homework I just had!  
  
Speed Demon: Like about every class gave you homework?  
  
That's right! Mostly in math and science!  
  
Speed Demon: Oh, and all you readers and reviewers, here's one disclaimer that shouldn't hurt: "If you see any familiar lines, we do not own them."  
  
Shadow Wizard: Yo! I did the ideas for this chapter too! Some lines will be from the movie "Serving Sara" and we don't own them.  
  
Speed Demon: Well R&R when you finish. ^___^!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Love#2  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Next morning, Chaos and Artemis' sleep in was interrupted because Chaos had to be reported to Dark Sages Office. Chaos just dressed himself in a red and black blazer[1] and black pants. Chaos only had two of his buttons buttoned and he had no shirt inside; so his chest was revealed.  
  
Once finished dressing, Chaos walked out of the room and headed for Dark Sage's office. While on the way, a Black Paladin walks up to him.  
  
"Chaos, you're probably wondering why you're headed for Sage's office huh?"  
  
Chaos looked at him' "That's true, why?"  
  
Black Paladin looked back at Chaos, "You're in trouble."  
  
Chaos' eyes widened, "What?!"  
  
~ ~In the office~ ~  
  
"Alright Chaos, what's going on?! I've barely seen you around helping us plan for our next attack!" Dark Sage exclaimed ; knowing that they haven't been making very much attacks in progress.  
  
"Why? Artemis and I just had to do a few things, alright?" Chaos replied as he sat down on a near by sofa. He knew he couldn't really tell Sage what he and Artemis plan on doing.  
  
"I don't want any excuses! We've already had twenty-one of our spell- casters injured!"  
  
"Look Sage, something will happen, what do you want from me?" Chaos asked while reading through paper files.  
  
Dark Sage snapped his fingers; and in comes a warrior-looking spell-caster. "You know what I want Chaos, I want YOU to be like Breaker the Mage Knight here!"  
  
Chaos turned his head. "But that's impossible I walk upright."  
  
Breaker looked pissed at Chaos. "What are you saying, I don't got good posture?"  
  
"I'm saying you're a Neanderthal." Chaos replied smugly.  
  
"And I'm saying kiss my ass!"  
  
"My mouth's not big enough!"  
  
Sage stood in the middle of the two mage's quarrel. "Hey hey, ladies! Now what's gotten into you Chaos? You use to be my money guy! My assassin!"  
  
"Look, Artemis and I have plans that we're doing alone. Of course we don't want to spread it out."  
  
"well look at this Chaos, I gave Breaker these forms two hours ago, it's done! Brilliant plans that the warriors will never suspect!"  
  
Breaker started to speak, " Well it would've been eight but I gave Neo the Magical Swordsman the other one."  
  
Chaos spoke out while continuing his reading. "That's wonderful Breaker, you're a real process-planning-savant."  
  
Breaker turned his head. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Savant, it means you're REALLY GOOD at something . . ." Chaos answered .  
  
"Oh thanks Chaos."  
  
Chaos smirked, ". . .While being a complete IDIOT."  
  
Breaker slammed his hand on the desk and stood in front of Chaos; then Chaos stood up from his seat. Sage stepped in between them in case they might get ready to rumble. "Yeah, you really did plan this fast, in fact you did the plans yesterday."  
  
"What?" Breaker asked dumbly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sage questioned.  
  
"What's the date today?" Chaos asked Breaker.  
  
"It's th-the tenth!" he answered.  
  
Chaos gave him a sinister look. "It's the eleventh! Numnuts."  
  
Breaker took the papers from Chaos but Sage to the papers from Breaker. "Let me see that."  
  
Sage looked at the forms then very angrily at Breaker. "Goddamnit Breaker!"  
  
Then Sage went back to his desk and took out a new form. "Alright, here's another for our plans, it pays 5 grand."  
  
Breaker quickly took out his hands, meaning to say he wants to do the job.  
  
"Well, I was gonna give it to Breaker, but now we know he can't read the goddamn calander!"  
  
Sage just shoved the papers to Chaos. "Here!"  
  
"You're gonna give the forms to Chaos?! After most of his missouts on plannings? He's going to forget about it!" Breaker whined just like an average 8-year-old.  
  
Chaos grinned at the mage knight. "Well thanks for the predictions ya notre- dumbass."  
  
Breaker's eyes grew with extreme fury. "Hey skrew you Chaos! I'm tired of you calling me stupid!"  
  
And with that Breaker stormed out of the office. Chaos stuck up his middle finger at the grumpy mage knight.  
  
Chaos turned back to Dark Sage, who's sitting at his desk. "Well I have to get going now, and let me just say from the bottom of my heart, that robe is really kickn'."  
  
"GET OUT!!" Sage bellowed.  
  
And so Chaos left the office.  
  
~ ~Celtic's POV~ ~  
  
I'm walking around the castle with a dreamy smile upon my face. I've been like this since last night. I don't care if all the other warriors are staring at me in a strange way. Just then, Gaia and Deuchar came up to me.  
  
"Celtic, Deuchar and I would like to talk with you." Gaia said as he folded his arms.  
  
I nodded and followed the two knights in a quiet corner of the library.  
  
"What is it that you two want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.  
  
Gaia leaned in. "What were you doing last night? You didn't come to dinner or a meeting Luster hosted? Everyone was there except you."  
  
I forgot my thoughts about Dark Magician and started to hesitate. For I have completely forgotten last night there was a meeting. "Uh, I forgot that's all."  
  
Deuchar gave me a 'I know that's now why' look. " Celtic, give us the truth, we've been reminding you all the time about the meeting before."  
  
I tried to think of some good excuses to make them believe I was being truthful. "Not only that, I fell asleep really early."  
  
I looked at the two. At the same time they both raised an eyebrow. Deuchar started to speak again. "Celtic, tell us the truth, you know we'll find out soon."  
  
"Does it has to do something with Dark Magician?" Gaia asked.  
  
'Oh Gaia! You read my mind!' I thought as I started to sweat big time. "Guys, we can talk about this some other time ok?" And with that, I stood up from my seat and headed out of the library. I got out of the castle and headed for the Dark Wilderness. I know I remembered Dark wanted to meet me again.  
  
~ ~Authoress' POV~ ~  
  
Dark stood in the middle of the forest walking in circles. Wondering if Celtic would come or not. He looked up at the dark sky. Evening was almost coming.  
  
Just then, he saw someone. He smiled for he knew who it was.  
  
"Celtic, I thought you must of forgot about meeting me here." Dark said happily as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Celtic quickly wrapped his arms around the magician protectively. "I would never forget."  
  
Dark moved his head closer to Celtic and kissed him passionately. Celtic returned the kiss by groaning in Dark's mouth. Dark began kissing his neck and his jaw bone. Celtic was even happier than before, this time he was sure he could spend more time with this mage.  
  
Dark and Celtic then began walking together hand in hand around the forest. They were enjoying themselves while talking about eachother.  
  
Dark and Celtic sat down together on a boulder and began making out with eachother.  
  
Before Dark could talk, he heard something. Celtic heard it too. They both saw the direction from where the noise came from.  
  
"Celtic?"  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Hmmmmm. . . . . . Now who could it be?  
  
Speed Demon: I dunno? Tell me Wiz, who is it?  
  
Shadow Wizard: Sorry bub. I'm not a spoiler person!  
  
Why not take a few guesses everyone. R&R! ^______^! Bye! 


	7. Love3

Hiya!  
  
Sorry about the second delay folks. My birthday has passed! I just loved the presents I got from my family.  
  
Speed Demon: I had fun playing Super Smash Bros. Melee! Shadow Wiz and I are so GOOD at that game.  
  
Shadow Wizard: Sonic Adventure2 Battle is great! Next year we'll get our hands on the game Sonic Heroes!  
  
Speed Demon: Star Fox Adventures is a cool game also. I rate it 9 out of 10. Next we'll get Star Fox2. I played Star Fox64 at a friend's house.  
  
Well peeps, I and Shadow Wiz promised that this chapter will be mostly Dark and Celtic. And thanks for all ur guesses! Most of u guessed the correct answer!  
  
Oh and another announcement! Next chapter, a new character that belongs to Urs truly will appear. Sometimes I can't keep promises! I said Artemis would be the only character of mine here. And she's going to be wearing a new outfit. For more information e-mail me: mightymage17@yahoo.com.  
  
Speed Demon: Okie dokie Lets get on with the story shall we.  
  
O o O o O o ! One more thing!  
  
Speed Demon: What? * Face Faults*  
  
I don't want any FLAMES ON THIS STORY! I just got a few and boy would all of u would not want to see me angry! *Cracks knuckles*  
  
Knuckles: Ouch!  
  
Someone saying Dark Magician loves Dark Magician Girl? How do u know? What if she's his sister? I mean, DMG's eyes are also blue!  
  
Speed Demon: Okay on with the story folks.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Celtic?"  
  
Dark quickly hid behind Celtic, hoping not to be seen.  
  
Celtic turned around to see who it was. A tall and muscular warrior{ Good job people!} with green skin and red hair. Celtic immediately knew who it was. "Luster? What are you doing here?"  
  
Luster walked up to Celtic, "Alright, no more secrets now, come out Dark Magician."  
  
Dark nervously moved from behind Celtic to face Luster. Luster looked at the purple-haired mage. He then remembered about Chaos and Artemis telling him that the Dark Magician loves one of the warriors. It must be Celtic. "You must be the Dark Magician that loves Celtic, am I right?"  
  
Dark nodded silently. He started to hesitate, the most powerful warrior was right in front of him. But Luster did not give him a cruel hatred look that a warrior would give a spell-caster. Instead, he gave a warm welcoming smile "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
Dark's eyes widened. How could a warrior be so calm and friendly to a spell- caster? "Wh-what?"  
  
Before Dark could say anything else, Luster had already left the two.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dark began to lead Celtic somewhere where no one will find them. He led him into a dark cave where they can be alone. Inside it was so dark Celtic could barely see his lover. Celtic didn't even notice that Dark was already kissing him and sucking his neck very hardly. Celtic kissed Dark whenever his head came up to face his. Dark began creeping his hands all over Celtic that he couldn't resist it.  
  
Dark's hands were busy working on removing all of Celtic's clothes. He used his mouth to unbutton Celtic's collared shirt. It didn't take him long to get rid of all of Celtic's clothing. Dark removed his clothes to himself, he didn't want Celtic to stop kissing him.  
  
Once the two of them were done with the work of removing clothes, they were all over each other harder than ever.  
  
"Dark," Celtic whispered, "Dark." He was on him, his mouth and hands everywhere, as he kissed whatever part of him came near his mouth. His hand moved down to Celtic's hips, his thumb began toying with his nipples. Dark's fingers buried into his hair. His hands caressed his thighs. No one has ever done this to him before. Passion was in his lover's tongue. ' Oh Ra, his tongue.' Celtic thought. "Dark," he moaned, and began to pull his hair as his body moved under him. "Dark, no wonder Dark Magician Girl wants you so much."  
  
"Forget about her Celtic, it's you who I want the most than anything in this life." Dark replied softly and out of breath the same time. Dark continued talking, "So how often do you warriors do this?" Celtic thought about that questioned for a moment. Warriors barely make love to another. It's because they have pride and dignity. Only a husband and wife do it only once a month. "I'm not really sure."  
  
Dark smiled at his elven warrior. " I seem to be your teacher now." "Oh?" Celtic said as he began kissing his neck, then across his shoulder and down his chest. "How's that?" Celtic asked. Dark grinned at him. Celtic knew something that would make him feel weak was going to happen. And what he thought did happen. Dark pushing him down to kiss him hungrily, fiercely and violently.  
  
Laughing, Celtic snuggled against him, " I've wanted to touch you for so long." Just then, the two of them heard explosions that are from afar from where they are at. "Dark, do you think we should know what's everyone doing?"  
  
Dark nuzzled his face on his elf's neck. "Pay no attention to that. That's their war, not ours."  
  
Celtic closed his eyes and thought about what might everyone he knew and is friends with might be doing. He prays that they are okay. And they can end this madness peacefully.  
  
Dark wrapped his arms around Celtic and stayed very close to him. Celtic asked if Dark cared for him. And of course, his answer would be 'Yes'. Dark also promised to love him and no one would ever come in between them. Never will he ever love someone else but Celtic. Dark caressed his bare arm. He kissed his temple. Dark had never been in love this strongly in a long time. His passion and love is more powerful than his magic is.  
  
He stroked his hair. Dark wish the war was over. He doesn't want to leave him. He wants to protect him from anything or anyone. If there was something he could do to stop the war, he would do it, even if it means giving up his life. He would die for Celtic. Showing how much he means to him. "I love you Celtic."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Elsewhere~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A battle has been over, for now. Warriors have defeated monsters that the spell-casters have created. Ash was everywhere, and demon corpse were on the brownish damaged fields.  
  
Gaia was sitting on one of the dead monster's bodies. He sat quietly until Deuchar came up to him smiling.  
  
"Okay Gaia, final count: 62." Deuchar killed sixty-two monsters during the slaughter.  
  
Gaia looked at his knight friend as if he was proud of something, which he is. " Not bad for a knight of twin swordling. Try this: 63."  
  
Gaia started chuckling. Duechar then saw the monster Gaia was sitting on twitching. So instantly, he threw his small dagger at it.  
  
Deuchar smiled. "Now were the same, 63."  
  
Gaia raised an eyebrow, "He's already dead."  
  
Deuchar replied, "He was twitching."  
  
Gaia then placed his hand on his lance. "It's because my lance is embedded in his nervous system!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~Spell-Caster's Castle: Cosmo Queen's solar~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Cosmo Queen sat on a fancy chair that only the powerful spell-casters would sit on. She slammed her fist on the coffee table. " How?! How could those filthy warriors survive those demons?! How could the plan not work?! Damn them! DAMN THEM ALL! ! !"  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Well, of course all of you know how the warriors survived. Well most of you should know. Read the third chap and you'll know. Incase you forgot.  
  
Speed Demon: *Mashin buttons on controller* I just love playing Super Smash Bros. Melee! LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES FOX! ! !  
  
Shadow Wizard: *Pushing buttons rapidly on controller* HELL NO SPEED! LINK'S GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!  
  
Well, anyone wanna play with us here? Oh what am I saying. Review guys. No flames if you don't want to see the other me. ^__^! 


	8. Mysterious Warrior

Speed Demon: *Playing Star Fox Adventures*  
  
Shadow Wizard: Yo Speed, put the rock over there.  
  
Speed Demon: I'm trying, oh thanks, the boulder moved.  
  
DrakonianKitsune: *Comes in* Hey need my help, just ask moi.  
  
Speed Demon: No prob.  
  
Hello everyone. My friend DrakonianKitsune will be joining us for a while. If you like Star Fox, read his story. This chapter my second char. Will appear.  
  
[1] Lorien:  
  
Okay, this dude is Artemis's alter-ego. Can you believe it? She can change herself into a man! *Almost like Ranma one half.* His outfit is blue, very similar to Sheik from TLoZ: OoT. The design is like Legolas but more of a body-suit type. His face is covered the Sheik's is, but his hair is black and eyes are blue. He's a warrior type. He moves around like Sheik and Spider-Man put together. And note, he'll be appearing in a Lord of the Rings story I'll be putting up soon. So will Artemis. For more info go to my section at deviantart.com. Or just click the link on my bio. I only have a few art put up. I'll post my favorites sometime later.  
  
Speed Demon: Okay on with the story peeps!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Artemis sat quietly on a grassy hill. Chaos got pretty angry with her the other day. He got yelled at because he was no where to be found when Dark Sage needed his help. The winds started blowing to the east. Artemis's dark hair went blowing softly. Then she had a thought. 'Maybe it's best not to spend my time with Chaos.'  
  
Something must be done. Helping the warriors is just not enough. Is there someone in this reality who could bravely stop this war? There has to be someone who's not afraid to lose his or her life. Who's not afraid to say "That's enough!" in front of everyone.  
  
It took a while for Artemis to know who. Until she knew she the right person is. Then she smiled. Smiling that she knows he's the one.  
  
She sat up and started heading back.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Chaos dashed in his room angrily and slammed the door. He's been yelled at by Dark Sage and other spell-casters. Breaker the Mage knight even laughed at him.  
  
He lied flat on his bed and exhaled sharply, "My life's a living hell!"  
  
He stared quietly at the ceiling. Everything has changed. He barely sees Dark Magician around, Artemis's attitude has changed, Cosmo Queen has been inside her solar for three days now.  
  
Chaos needed to clear his head to be rid of frustrations, so he decided to take a walk outside.  
  
Once outside, it was evening already. Pitch black, a few stars, trees swaying a bit, water running in a small stream and the wind blowing through Chaos's face. Outside was the way he wanted it, dead quiet. Smooth winds that he could hear. He sighed as he leaned on a nearby tree and dropped his staff. "Thank Horus I could have a moment of peace." The blue-skinned mage said to himself.  
  
All this thinking has made Chaos sat down and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he fell into a very deep slumber. His world finally went black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious figure came jumping through a window.  
  
"Somebody find him!" a spell-caster shouted.  
  
All the commotion has waken Chaos from his sleep. He immediately stood up and ran to where the noises were coming from. He ran until he stopped to see a masked warrior[1]. Judging by the figure, it's a man. This must be the guy the spell-casters are trying to find. Chaos hid behind a huge boulder. For what he could see the warrior seems to be holding the Sword of Dark Destruction.  
  
Chaos thought about if he should get it back or not, after the way everyone treated him. 'maybe it'd be best to get it back and everyone will probably forgive me.'  
  
Chaos looked at the masked warrior again. He has never seen him before. He moved away from the boulder to face the mystery person. "Hey!" Chaos called out.  
  
The warrior turned his head to see the Magician of Black Chaos.  
  
Chaos started walking towards. " Alright, hand over that Sword of Dark Destruction."  
  
The masked warrior remained silent as Chaos came even closer. The masked warrior jumped up and took cover in the forest.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Chaos started to take flight to chase after the thief. He then realized he left his staff. He snapped his fingers and instantly his staff appeared in his right hand.  
  
The chase is on. Chaos began shooting energy blasts. The warrior dodged every blasts by teleporting from tree to tree.  
  
'He's too fast!' Chaos thought as he knew he couldn't bring the warrior down. All of the mage's blasts destroys trees, boulders and messes up rivers and roads.  
  
Chaos accidentally shot a Jigen Bokudan on a tree which caused it to explode. Smoke got into Chaos's face. "Shit!" He started to cough as smoke went inside his throat. He can't see a thing since dust and dirt went to his eyes. A few seconds later, Chaos opened his eyes to find that he lost the masked warrior.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
The masked warrior handed Black Luster Soldier the Sword of Dark Destruction. "Here, use this to power up Dark Flare Knight." He said to Luster.  
  
Luster took the sword. "How were you able to get this?"  
  
"Let's say it was a free sample at the Spell-Caster domain." He replied.  
  
Luster nodded his head. "Is there a way for me to thank you?"  
  
The masked warrior nodded. " Let me pay a visit to the Celtic Guardian."  
  
Luster smiled again, " Yes you may, and by the way, before you leave, tell me your name."  
  
The masked warrior headed to the window, "It's Lorien." He jumped out the window and headed to the elf he wants to talk to.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
How's that?  
  
Speed Demon: THANK YOU! YOU GOT THE THIRD KRAZOA SPIRIT! ! !  
  
DrakonianKitsune: No problem dude.  
  
And on most of my reviews, yes I know, Gaia and Deuchar did some seens in Lord of the Rings. I just decided to make them act like Legolas and Gimli. There will be other chapters were Gaia and Deuchar act like them okay. I made them best buds.  
  
Shadow Wizard: R&R! ! ^ ^! 


	9. I'm Your Friend

Ahhh! Back again my friends!  
  
Speed Demon: Sorry for the delays folks. We just had to also update her journal and Deviant Art. Wanna check out what she has so far, click the link on her bio.  
  
Shadow Wizard: This chap will be basically about Celtic Guardian and Artemis talking to each other. And Lorien will be talking also. And further more. . .  
  
Speed Demon: Wiz just shut up and spare us the commentary.  
  
R&R ^^ No flames  
  
DrakonianKitsune: Howdy! ^^  
  
Speed Demon: Look who's back!  
  
DrakonianKitsune: I'll beat anyone on SSBM! Lol.  
  
Shadow Wizard: You and who's army?  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
I'm Your Friend  
  
~Dark's POV~  
  
I walked down the hallway and noticed many of the other Spell-Casters staring at me suspiciously. When I looked at them, they just turned back and whispered to each other.  
  
I sighed heavily and continued walking down. I don't think I can visit Celtic again because there are too many spell-casters suspecting me in something. I kept walking until I came across Dark Magician Girl. She seems to be in a happy mood today.  
  
She smiled happily at me and hugged my tightly. I hugged her back so no one can see me look suspicious.  
  
"Mmm, I love you so much Dark. Let's go out for a walk shall we?" She showed a face that would mean how much she wants me now.  
  
I nodded and continued hugging her. How I feel sorry for myself that I'm not hugging Celtic.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Celtic walked out of his room and headed out side. He needed sometime alone and think to himself about the things that are going on. Gaia then called him out. "Hey, Celtic, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going out for a walk, I need sometime alone. Why don't you go and brag to Duechar that you could beat him in another round in combat at the battle field." He said as he walked even further.  
  
"Alright, well don't stay too long, Duechar and I would need your help with the Dragon pens." And with that Gaia walked away and back into the castle.  
  
The elven warrior finally reached where he wanted to be at. He was in the forest right by a very calm and gentle river.  
  
The breeze blew through his face softly. Celtic breathed the fresh air. 'It's so calm and peaceful here.' He thought.  
  
It looked into the river and saw his reflection natures images in the water. He smiled at himself.  
  
But, there's something he just noticed, he saw someone else's image in the water. Celtic now knew he was not alone.  
  
From the looks of the person it's a warrior. Face is covered, but he could see black hair out. He had a turban-like hat and his outfit was mostly blue colored. He was sitting on top of a tree branch in the trees.  
  
Celtic quickly turned around. "Who are you?" he asked, and was feeling a bit frightened.  
  
The masked warrior jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Celtic. "I'm not here to do you any harm." He said calmly.  
  
Celtic raised an eye brow. "No, then why are you here?"  
  
"First of all, I'm Lorien and I happen to be an alter-ego of a Spell-caster that your lover knows."  
  
Celtic's eyes widened, 'How did he know, did Dark tell me about him?'  
  
Instantly Lorien did a quick magic trick thingie and soon a female spell- caster with long black hair appeared in front of Celtic. Celtic's eyes became wider as a saucer plate.  
  
"Hello Celtic Guardian." She said to him.  
  
Celtic just stared at her. Her outfit is just like other female spell- casters, not slutty looking. It's color are red and black. And her ears are pointed. 'Is she elf like me?' Celtic thought.  
  
"Celtic, I'm here to talk to you. Not spend time being quiet."  
  
Celtic spoke calmly, "But who are you? Where'd that other guy go? The warrior looking one."  
  
She chuckled. "Didn't Lorien tell you? He's my alter-ego."  
  
'How can she change into a man?' Celtic thought.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm here?"  
  
Celtic nodded. "Celtic, I want to help you in this war. I've been thinking lately that you could be the one to end it and no one else."  
  
Celtic sat on the grass and listened carefully. "Why me?"  
  
"Well, I haven't told you my name first, I'm Artemis. And I chose you because all Dark told me before is nothing but how nice and pure hearted you are. And when I listened to those words, I thought carefully about you and knew you could do this."  
  
Celtic smiled, "Well during one of Dark's visit to me, he told me about you. Do you really have a thing for the Magician of Black Chaos?"  
  
Artemis smiled a bit. "Uh yeah, well right now he's pretty angry with me now."  
  
Celtic chuckled, "Well I won't ask, so what are you going to help me with?"  
  
Artemis sat on a boulder next to Celtic, "You see Celtic, as my alter –ego Lorien was watching you since this morning and told me that you happen to have a hidden power in you."  
  
Celtic looked into the sky. "What power do I really posses?"  
  
Artemis smiled, "I don't know yet, but Lorien and I will help you."  
  
"Artemis, do you think Dark will come again?" Celtic asked as he looked at the dark-haired girl beside him.  
  
Artemis sighed as she folded her in front of her chest. "I don't think so Celtic, so far I haven't been talking to him lately. Usually he would tell me if he will."  
  
Celtic looked sadly at the ground. "I think he went to Dark Magician Girl."  
  
"See Celtic, that's why I did not chose Dark to do this, he wouldn't spend all his time with you. I see you as the perfect lover for Dark Magician and no other."  
  
"Anyway, when are you going to help me discover my hidden powers?" Celtic asked as he stood up in front of Artemis.  
  
Artemis stood in fronts of Celtic, Lorien and I agreed that we'll help you tomorrow. I promise."  
  
"That's great." Celtic looked at Artemis who is already smiling sweetly. So far His warrior friends, Dark Magician and now her are the only ones who smile nicely at him.  
  
"Well Celtic, I also agreed to myself that I will not be spending much of my time with Chaos, he might get in the way."  
  
Celtic grinned at her, "Is it also because what he does to you in bed?"  
  
Artemis 's face turned pink. "Uh, I guess you could say that, I can't let him fuck around with me too much."  
  
Celtic chuckled and patted her shoulder.  
  
"Well I gotta get going, I'll meet you here tomorrow okay Celtic." She held out her hand in front of him.  
  
Celtic accepted it and smiled. "Thank you Artemis."  
  
"From now on, I'm your friend as are the others you know." And with that, she kissed his cheek.  
  
Artemis parted her hand away from Celtic and magically spun around and changed herself to her alter-ego.  
  
Lorien spoke to Celtic, "Artemis is your friend, so am I. Friends?" He held is hand out.  
  
Celtic felt like he was shaking hands with two people. "Friends, and may I ask you something, why are you wearing a mask?"  
  
Lorien just chuckled, "It's just terribly comfortable."  
  
All Celtic could see was blue dark eyes. "Good bye Celtic, I must go now."  
  
Lorien left Celtic as he jumped from tree to tree like a ninja would.  
  
'Dark, I met one of your friends, when will I see you again?'  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
DrakonianKitsune: Bwhahahahahah! ! ! ! I'm UNSTOPPABLE! ! !  
  
Speed Demon: NEVER! ! I will defeat you in SSBM! ! !  
  
Shadow Wizard: Bye guys! No flames! 


	10. The Legendary KnightsDragons

Forgive me friends! I'm so sorry for not updating! It's not like I'm going to abandon this you know. I was updating my web pages, devart, and sometimes LJournal!  
  
Speed Demon: She's just a slow updater that's all.  
  
Yes everyone knows that! This time this chapter has lemons! Basically on everyone's favorite DM yaoi couples.Laughs Besides, I had to think of some ideas for this chapter.  
  
Speed Demon: Well, hope ya'll enjoy this. And if any of you are on DevArt, I say request from me or her are for FREE!  
  
Shut up! They wanna read this or not! Well R&R!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Legendary Knights/Dragons  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Celtic's OOV   
  
I started heading back to the castle thinking about what Artemis or Lorien said to me. It's so sudden that a half spell-caster half warrior wants to really help me win Dark Magician. She's or he says it's me who could stop this battle of warriors against spell-caster? Could she or he really be serious? I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing.  
  
"Celtic!"  
  
I looked at the direction the person was calling me, it was the Jack's Knight. I walked up to him. There are times my friends say we look the same. I mean, same hair style and muscular bodies. But I don't think so, he's more blonder than me!  
  
"Jack's Knight, good morning, did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked him politely. Of course, we warriors have to speak politely to any warrior that's royal, for instance, King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Protector of the Throne, Freed the Matchless General and others.  
  
Jack smiled, "I just want to warn you, we have been spotting some sort of a shadow around here the last few days. No one knows who or what it is. So just be careful."  
  
A shadow? Could it be Artemis as Lorien under cover to watch me? No. It can't be her, or him. Could it be a spy from the spell-casters? Wait, why am I being so worried all of the sudden? I know I don't have anything to be afraid of.  
  
"Celtic, are you okay?" Jack asked me. I nodded and tried to smile. "Oh no, it's just a lovely morning, wouldn't you think so?" Jack chuckled and gave a playful slap on my back. "Of course it is my friend, let's head back inside, I also have to tell you there's going to be another fight later on."  
  
Another fight? Just when will it end? Whoever thought those spell-casters want us below the dirt very badly. At least I know a few who don't. And so I head back inside with Jack's Knight while talking about the things that are probably going to happen.  
  
Dark's POV   
  
I started walking back and forth with Chaos watching me. He just sat on a chair with his arms crossed and he sat crossed-legged. There must be a lot going on his mind. Before I could ask what was bothering Chaos, the Dark Magician Girl came in the dining room. Without me saying anything, she just came up to me and gave me a huge hug. I sighed, I guess everywhere I go she just pops out of no where and gives me a hug.  
  
"I just came to tell you that mostly everyone here is getting ready for another fight with those barbaric people." She said to me sweetly. 'Barbaric' she calls them, how dare she includes my Celtic too! What she doesn't know is that warriors are so good-mannered, polite, friendly, smart, and probably even more. It's as if everyday I've never met Celtic in a long time even if I have twice. Maybe tonight I can see him again, besides, who knows how long the fight will last, some will take two days.  
  
Dark Magician Girl continued her talking about what's going to happen, "Cosmo Queen was able to get help from the Beasts, Plants, and Thunders." So, Cosmosia was able to get more allies against the warriors. "DMG, what about the Fairies and the elven spell-casters?" I asked, wanting to know is Cosmosia got them.  
  
DMG shook her head. "No, I'm not so sure where they went. What I know is that they went in some sort of sacred land that elves and fairies are welcome." She rested her head on my chest, I don't want her on me, I want Celtic.  
  
Then I looked behind me, Chaos was still sitting quietly staring into space. What's bothering this chaos mage? He's still sitting in the same position since I got here. I pulled away from DMG and walked up to Chaos. "Chaos, what's wrong with you? You've been like this since I got in here." Chaos did not answer me, nor did he move but I could see his eyes were meeting with mine.  
  
DMG stood by me and held onto my arm. "Hello? Chaos, Dark here just asked you a question, aren't you going to answer him?" Chaos still did not answer, instead he gave a long heavy sigh. Once again I moved away from DMG and stood definitely in front of the blue-skinned mage. "Come on! Tell me what the hell is bothering! If you don't I'll keep nagging you about it!"  
  
Now I know Chaos can't ignore me as I could tell by the look on his face. He stood up from his chair and stood in front of me and DMG. "Alright I'll tell you." DMG and I where now paying close attention. "I was having a mental communication with Cosmosia. Like DMG said, she has allies with the Beast, Plants and Thunders, but there's more."  
  
DMG's big shiny green eye widened, "Really, who has she gotten?" Chaos glared at her. "Cosmosia managed to get help from the Valkries[1] and the beautiful Goddesses[2]." After hearing those, DMG bounced up happily. "Oh wow! Now we'll be an unstoppable force against the warriors!"  
  
I kind of feel embarrassed having a future wife who acts like an 8-year- old. But I admit that the Valkries and Goddesses are far more beautiful than the Dark Magician Girl here. But what will the warriors do? Tonight, I must warn Celtic to tell him so he could warn everyone.  
  
Back to Celtic's place   
  
Celtic headed back to his room not to be disturbed. Once he was inside, he already saw Lorien, sitting on his wooden chair. Celtic chuckled a little, "I must've left the window open."  
  
"Hey, not many warriors know me yet, only you and Luster." He said as he now sat cross-legged. Celtic began to dress in something comfortable, since now he knows the fight isn't until tonight. Just then he realized Lorien was watching. "Um, do you mind if you could turn around?" Lorien did what Celtic asked for and faced the open window.  
  
As Celtic dressed, he asked his masked friend a question, "So, why are you here?"  
  
Lorien answered, "I came to warn you about something, that you should warn the others." Once Celtic finished dressing, he sat on his bed and continued listening. "What do I have to warn?"  
  
Lorien stood up and folded his arms in front of his chest, "I found out that Cosmo Queen was able to gather more allies against you guys. What's more worse is that, she managed to get the Valkries and Goddesses."  
  
The elf's eyes widened. "Who are these Valkries and Goddesses you're talking about?" Lorien continued with his talking, "The valkries are also the Ride of Valkries. They are: Valkrie Sovite, Valkrie Altest and Valkrie Brunhide[3]. They happen to be beautiful women who ride on horses and carry a sword and shield. The Goddesses are: Goddess Skuld's Orcale, who represents Mirai[4], Goddess Belldandy's Guardian who represents Gensai[5], and Goddess Urd's Altar, who represents Kako[6]."  
  
Celtic still wanted to here more from the masked warrior, "You know what Lorien, it's as if Spell-casters have the most fancy powerful allies, are the Goddesses beautiful too?" Lorien nodded. "I must admit, they are way beautiful than you-know-who?"  
  
"But Lorien, what must I do? How can I help you and Artemis?" Lorien placed a hand on the elf's shoulder, "Go to Luster that I told you this, I'm sure he'll know what to do, I believe it'd be best to tell him now because you guys don't have much time."  
  
Celtic nodded and looked at Lorien. All he could see was blue eyes and balck hair out of the mask and turban. "Well, that's all I have to say, I'll see you again if something happens." Celtic moved away as Lorien vanished from his smoke vanishing trick, as the smoke cleared, Lorien was gone.  
  
Celtic hurried and dressed back into his regular warrior outfit, went out of his room and looked to find Luster.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle   
  
Meanwhile, Luster was making plans with Mirage Knight, Dark Flare Knight, and the Amazon Swordswoman. Just as Luster was about to speak, Celtic came rushing in, "Luster, I need to speak with you, it's important!"  
  
Luster nodded and told everyone to leave him and Celtic alone. Once that was done, Luster sat at his desk and stacked papers up. "Now, tell me, what's this that's so important that you need to talk about?"  
  
Celtic began telling everything Lorien told him as Luster listened carefully to every word and nodded a few times. Luster knew about these Valkries and Goddesses. Once Celtic finished his story, Luster stood up from his chair and walked to the opened stone window with his arms behind his back. "These women are really not that powerful, but once together, they are a force to be reckoned with."  
  
Celtic walked up and stood next to the tall and muscular red-headed warrior. "What should we do then?" He asked, hoping the shining warrior has an answer.  
  
Luster smiled, "Don't worry, I already have the answer, I'll have to take Buster Blader and Mirage Knight with me to get to the place." Celtic looked confused, 'What's he talking about?' he thought.  
  
Luster walked to where his Sword and Shield were, inside a golden brown chest. "I'll have to go there now though, Gilford the Lightning and Freed the Matchless General will take command for tonight. Thank you for telling about what's going to happen Celtic."  
  
And so Celtic followed Luster to get Mirage Knight and Buster Blader to go with him. After that, the three warrior left. Celtic headed back to his room. He layed himself falt on his bed an soon fell asleep.  
  
Few hours later, Celtic's sleepy eyes tried to open. Everything was a bit blurry at first, but soon he saw someone in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. Arms wrapped around him quickly, "Dark! It's you!" he said happily. Dark smiled at his elf, "I came here to warn you." Celtic dared not to tell who told him about what's going to happen, instead, he just listened to his soft handsome voice.  
  
Once that was over, Dark continued to embrace the warrior. Soon he pulled him into a kiss. 'Here we go again.' Celtic thought. Soon he felt the mage's hand removing his clothing.It didn't take long until they were both completely naked. Celtic was surprised this time because Dark was with him in bed. "Things are about to be more comfortable this time." Dark whispered.  
  
Dark kissed the elf's neck and flicked his tongue a few times as he made his way down. Celtic couldn't even hide his moaning as the mage kissed his lips. Celtic gasped as Dark's hands went up and down his hips.  
  
Suddenly Celtic could feel something entering inside him. It couldn't be Dark's hands because they were on the back of his head. Then he knew what it was, it kind of feels painful to Celtic as he whimpered a little. He could feel the hard thrusting which is making him feel hurt a bit. Dark of course, knew what he was doing. He kissed the elf and told him to relax, he told him that what he's about to do will be a bit painful.  
  
Celtic did what he was told and relaxed his muscles and himself. Dark moved down a bit and placed himself between the elf's legs. Slowly he put his had in between them. Celtic shrugged then yelled in pain and pleasure. "Dark! Fuck me harder!" he said to his lover. Dark gave a lusty grin and continued doing some thrusting and entering again and again. Celtic could feel his lover inside of him, he was feeling pure ecstasy. He ignored the pain and focused on Dark and what he was doing. He gripped on the bed sheets as he told the mage to do it faster. Dark carefully tried not to hurt the elf even if he was told to fuck him harder.  
  
Celtic let a yell out in pain as Dark came in deeper. Even though tears came down his cheeks he was still full of pleasure. Dark wanted his seed to even be inside his lover so he knew what he has to do to make that happen. Celtic yelled again as Dark did what he wanted. Soon Dark layed on top of Celtic and pulled him into a deep kiss. Celtic was breathing really hard from what his mage just did to him. Dark broke the kiss and looked into his love's eyes. "Did I hurt you too much?" he asked sweetly. Celtic smiled, "No, let's just say, I'm just filled with you."  
  
Dark chuckled, "That's true. . ." Dark kissed the elf lightly. Celtic looked at the purple-haired man with sleepy eyes, "I don't think I have the strength now to help my friends." Dark layed beside him and wrapped his legs on his as his arms around his waist.  
  
Soon the two of them fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Meanwhile, fighting was happening on a field and it's already evening. Warriors and half warriors were fighting along side the spell-casters, beast, plants and thunders.  
  
Gaia and Duechar are still competing against eachother.  
  
"Fifteen! Sixteen!" Duechar was counting as he destroyed some beast monster as was Gaia, "Seventeen! Eighteen!"  
  
A Silver Fang came charging ant Duechar. Quickly, he managed to back flip over it then quickly did a double slash attack. Gaia rode on his steed and knocked and trampled many plants. Flame Swordsman burned many plant with his flaming sword.  
  
Suddenly, a loud thunder came through the sky. Everyone stopped fighting and saw what it was, six beautiful women. Three riding on horses and three wearing fancy gowns and long staffs. The spell-casters knew they had the help they need. Soon the fighting continued.  
  
"Boy, why can't we have any help here?!" Gaia said as he stabbed a Gazzelle.  
  
The fighting continued for hours and hours, it seems like the spell-casters are gaining the victory now.  
  
Soon, a shinning ray of light appeared. Gaia and everyone else saw it was coming from up above. Gaia's eyes widened as he saw, Luster, the Mirage Knight and Buster Blader along with three warriors. One was in Green armor, another was in Blue armor, and the last one was in Red armor.  
  
Luster , Mirage Knight and Buster Blader came down on the battle field and watch the three warriors.  
  
The green one spoke out, "We are the Legendary Knights! I am Timeaus![7]"  
  
Then the blue one spoke out, "I am Critias![8]"  
  
And last the red one spoke, "And I am Helmos![9]"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
If you wanna know about the Legendary Knights/Dragons my web site will have the info. Pretty soon. If you wanna see them now go here:  
  
www.janime.net  
  
click on Characters on the top and look for Legendary Knights/Dragons in the Doom series.  
  
Well, hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Speed Demon: No flames!

Also, the numbers that are on here, I'll right about them on the next chapter.


End file.
